1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable or a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a fixed control device for preventing the fixed control device from being separated from users, and for allowing the fixed control device to be easily operated by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a support, and rotatable relative to the support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,745 to Lin discloses one of the typical inversion suspension exercisers, and comprises a rotatational frame pivotally attached to a support with pivots, for allowing the users to rotate the frame relative to the support.
However, the typical inversion suspension exercisers do not have any control device to control the rotational movement of the frame relative to the support, such that the users may have to use their own weight and their strength to operate the conventional tilting inversion exercisers and to conduct the typical rotational or inversion exercises.
For allowing the users to easily operate the typical rotational or inversion exercises, the other typical rotational or inversion exercises have been developed and comprise a motor driving mechanism attached to the support, to control the table or the frame to rotate relative to the support, and thus to allow the users to easily operate the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, illustrated is another tilting inversion exerciser which also comprises a table 20 rotatably or pivotally attached to a support 11, and rotatable relative to the support 11 for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises, and a motor driving mechanism 90 has further be provided and attached to the support 11, to control and to actuate the table 20 to rotate relative to the support 11.
In order to control the motor driving mechanism 90, a control box or member 91 is required to be provided and loosely coupled to the motor driving mechanism 90 with an electric cable 92, to allow the users to operate the conventional tilting inversion exercisers. However, the electric cable 92 may not be fixed to the support 11 or the table 20 due to the rotational movement of the table 20 relative to the support 11, and may thus be dropped or separated from the users, and may be wound around the support 11 or even the users inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.